Shego's Prize
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: During a fight with Shego, Shego says that she owns kim and bits her, leaving a mark on her neck. Kim asked the villan why she did this and Shego says, "I want you as my own, Kimmie."


_Shego's Prize_

_Dr. Drakken's Lab_

_Drakken was standing in front of the large computer screen, planning for some way to take over the world…again. Drakken walked over to his desk and grabbed a small device with lots of buttons, some type of remote it so have seem, he walked over to a green-skinned woman in a green and black battle suit, sitting at the table, filing her nails. He waved the remote and started to yell, "Shego, with this remote I will be able to control any type of machine in the world!" Drakken yelled, "Right, as if you could pull that off when 'you know who' shows up." Shego said looking very bored. Drakken stopped and growled, "Oh right, you mean Kim Possible!" Drakken said, "Did somebody call my name?" said a female voice._

_They looked up and saw a young teenager with orange hair, green eyes, a purple shirt, and black pants with purple strips on the side, standing on some crates with her hand on her hip. "Kim Possible!" Drakken said with a frown, but Shego was happy that she showed up, 'About time you got here Kimmie, now I will soon have you to myself.' Shego thought. with a smile on her face. "I won't let you get in the way of my plans, Shego attack!" Drakken ordered Shego, "Right Doctor D!" Shego said, running toward Kim, tackling her from the crates._

_Drakken went back to the remote, only to find it was gone! "My remote, where is it?!" He panicked, "Looking for this?" Ron Stoppable asked the blue colored man. And as always the two got into a slapping fight._

_Back with Shego and Kim_

_Shego threw a plasma blast at Kim, who easily dodged it. "I have to say Shego; your attacks are getting better." Kim said to her foe, "Like I want to hurt you, Pumpkin." Shego said._

_Kim stopped moving and looked at her, "What do you mean 'you don't want to hurt me'?" Kim asked the green-skinned woman, "Just what I said, I have other plans for you, Cupcake." Shego smiled. Kim ran at Shego and tried to kick her, only to be tripped by Shego and landed flat on her back. Kim looked up at the woman that had her foot on Kim's chest, "How do you like me now, Cupcake? I thought you were going to have more skill than that." Shego said. Kim scowled at her and yelled, "Why don't you come down here and say it to my face?!" Kim suggested. Shego smiled and sat on Kim's stomach and leaned over and came face to face with the young hero, "Like this Cupcake?" Shego asked, with her lips only 5 inches from Kim's._

_Kim started to blush like crazy, her enemy was too close to her face, "Shego, please back up." Kim asked, "No, I've been waiting to get this close to you Kimmie, and now I have a little reward to get you for all you hard work." Shego said. Kim looked at Shego and blushed even more, "What reward?" Kim asked, "Just…a little…kiss for my little Kimmie." Shego said, pressing her lips to Kim's._

_Kim's eyes opened wider than normal as her foe kissed her and for some reason, she was enjoying it! 'Mmmm Kimme, you taste better than I thought.' Shego thought to herself. Kim pushed Shego off her and jumped to her feet, "Shego, What the heck was that for, are you crazy?!" Kim yelled/asked, Shego looked at Kim and smiled with a small laugh, "Didn't you like it, I mean it was your first reward from me." Shego said._

_Shego looked at Kim with lust in her eyes and stated, "Kimmie, I just want you to know. You belong to me now." Shego said, "What do you mean?", "Just what I said, The Great Kim Possible, belongs to me. As my foe, my toy, my treasure, and most importantly, you are my prize!" Shego said. Kim ran at Shego with a fist raised in the air, trying to hit her, only for Shego to grab her and push her into some crates. Kim had her back to the crates and looked Shego in the eyes, wondering what she was going to do to her. "Shego, Unhand me!" Kim demanded, "No Kimmie, you don't command me, I command you." Shego said, leaning closer to Kim's ear. Kim trembled at the feeling of Shego's breath on her earlobe, before she could protest, Shego spoke. "Listen very closely, Cupcake. You…are…mine, I own you now. Every last inch of your body belongs to me and soon enough, I will claim it. So I don't want you thinking that you are free on the market, you're taken and your owner's name is Shego. Do I make myself clear, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, "I don't, nor will I ever belong to you." Kim protested. Shego just smiled and moved down to Kim's exposed neck, "We'll see about that, Kimmie-cub." Shego said, sinking her teeth into Kim's neck, making the hero screams! _

_Kim began to move, trying to shake Shego off of her. For a moment she stopped and felt something down her neck. She looked and saw plasma from Shego's mouth making a mark on her, "Shego, Please Stop!" Kim begged, Shego didn't listen, just bit down harder. Kim screamed again, but louder, moments later, Shego released to young woman and walked away, "See ya later, My Prize!" Shego said, "What have you done to me, Shego?!" Kim demanded to know, "You'll find out in 3 nights." Shego said leaving the hero alone and with a sore pain in her neck. 'What did she do to me?!' Kim wondered._

_That Night-Possible's Household-Kim's Room-3 nights later_

_Kim was taking a shower, while thinking of what had happened 3 days ago: Fighting Shego, Taking the Remote from Drakken, Shego saying she owned Kim, and the pain in her neck from when Shego bit her. 'Why did she bit me? What does she want with me? And more important, why did she kiss me?!' Kim thought. Kim was tired and didn't want to be dizzy, so she turned off the water, changed into her pajamas and walked into her room, only to find her window wide open. Kim looked at the window for 10 seconds before closing it, "I have to say Kimmie; you have a nice room here." Shego's voice ranged in the room. Kim looked on her bed and saw Shego sitting on it with a smile on her face, "Shego, what are you doing here, no a better question, how did you know where I live?!" Kim demanded to know, Shego got up and walked over to the girl, pushed her against the wall, and pinned her with her own body, "I found out where you lived because of the little 'reward' I gave you and I'm here because I need to talk to you." Shego said._

_Kim looked at Shego with anger and was about to yelled until Shego's finger was pressed against her lips, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Kimmie, just calm down and listen to me." Shego said, Kim nodded and listened, "Now Kimmie, I've been wanting to talk to you without the need of a fight for some time now, but your buffoon of a friend and my idiot of a boss has preventing me from doing that. You see Princess, I have had a little eye on you, ever seen you kicked me into that Power Tower. I think you know why, hm Pumpkin?" Shego asked the girl. Kim thought back to then and no reason for this happening came to her mind, so she shook her head, "You see, I have a reason to this, I want you, I need to have you and I will have you no matter what anyone in this world has to say about anything happening to do with us!" Shego hissed to Kim, Kim looked in her eyes, "W-What do you want me for?" Kim asked, "Allow me to show you, better than I can tell you." Shego said._

_With that, Shego used her plasma to hook Kim to the wall, by her feet, stomach, and wrists. Shego then walked away from Kim and pulled up the back of her shirt, showing the tattoo of a black dragon with green eyes, "What is that?" Kim asked, "Our fate Kimmie, once I give you your second reward." Shego said walking back to Kim. Kim looked at the woman's eyes and saw they were glowing a green color, "No Shego, stay away!" Kim said. _

_Shego placed two fingers on the mark she left on Kim's neck and looked her in the eyes, "Open up Kimmie, it'll be over before you know it." Shego ordered, Kim's mouth opened without her command and now Shego was in control. Shego opened her mouth and placed her lips on Kim's, without warning, green plasma came from Shego's mouth and into Kim's, Shego was forcing power into Kim's body!_

_Kim wasn't able to move or speak, only watch as her enemy gave her power, 'She's giving me power, no, why would she do this.' Kim thought to herself. Once it was done, Shego let go of the girl, "I hope you enjoyed that, see ya later love." Shego said disappearing._

_Kim fell to the ground, tired, exhausted and out of power, "W-W-Why? Why was it me to have to deal with her, I think Shego may be in love with me." Kim said to herself. Crawling to her bed, she fell asleep and had a weird dream._

_Kim's Dreamscape_

_Kim was standing in a field of flowers, wind blowing and the smell of flowers filled her nose, "Where am I?" Kim asked herself. Before long, Shego came into the picture and smiling at the little woman "About time you got here I was thinking you weren't going to come and I had to hunt you down, Kimmie." Shego said, sitting in the flowers._

_Kim got into battle stance and was ready to fight for her life, "What do you want from me and I have lots of questions, I'd like to ask you." Kim said, "Okay, I'm listening Pumpkin." Shego said._

"_Why did you bite me that day, what do you really want from me and why did you kiss me?!"_


End file.
